1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycles and more particularly to a bicycle having a derailleur.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a derailleur-type bicycle has a drive train that includes a set of front chainwheels or chainrings, a set of rear chainwheels or cogs and a chain engaged with and extending between one of the front chainrings and one of the rear cogs. The front chainrings are mounted to a crank axle and the rear cogs are mounted to a rear wheel hub axle. The chain is shifted between the front chainrings by a front derailleur and between the rear cogs by a rear derailleur. The rear derailleur includes a cage for laterally displacing the chain between the rear cogs. The cage includes side plates, a chain guide toothed pulley and a tension toothed pulley, the pulleys disposed between the side plates and engaging between a pair of links of the chain to laterally displace the chain. The front derailleur includes a cage having side plates spaced apart to interiorly receive a portion of the chain and contact an exterior side of the chain to displace it laterally between adjacent chainrings.
One drawback with a derailleur-type bicycle is that when the chain is engaged with an outermost or an innermost rear cog, the chain contacts the cage of the front derailleur causing a rasping noise. Therefore, there is a need to provide a front derailleur that inhibits or prevents the chain from contacting the front derailleur to reduce or eliminate the rasping noise.